


I've Got You

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I've Got You

You slumped down on the floor beside your bed, your head in your hands.   The door was locked to keep the Winchesters out and you were clutching a pillow in your hands to muffle the sounds in case you couldn’t keep the tears back.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” you heard just a moment before your boyfriend was kneeling on the floor in front of you.

“Panic attack,” you said between gritted teeth, your entire body shaking.

Balthazar pulled the pillow from your arms before gathering you to his chest and picking you up, gently laying you across the bed before joining you.  “What happened love?”

You shook your head, your entire body trembling as the tears finally fell. 

“Ssssh,” he said softly, snapping his fingers to change you into your favorite pajamas and himself into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

With another snap you were in the middle of a pile of pillows and blankets. 

Balthazar pulled you to him, turning on his side and rotating you to do the same so he could look into your eyes, his arms around you and his legs resting against yours.

“It’s going to be ok Y/N. I’m right here. I’ve got you.  I’m here and I’m never going to let go,” he said softly.

You snuggled into his chest, letting his words and warmth wash over you as the shaking and tears gradually stopped and you could catch your breath. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

You shook your head. “Rough hunt.  I can’t talk about it yet. Can you tell me a story? Tell me about when the elephant was created. Who designed his trunk?”

You listened to him talk, feeling his body shake as he laughed about his brothers antics and you found yourself laughing as well.

Soon your eyes began to grow heavy as you snuggled deeper into the safety of Balthazar’s arms.  “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” you replied before falling asleep.

 


End file.
